Ignis Wraith
Faint | reload = 2.0 | stat proc = 30.0 | physical damage = | impact damage = | puncture damage = | slash damage = | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = 25.0 | crit chance = 12.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | punch through = 2.0 | conclave = ?? | polarities = None | introduced = | notes = | users = }} The Ignis Wraith is the Wraith version of the Ignis flamethrower, featuring improved stats and firing characteristics. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Infested and Cloned Flesh. **Fire is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Great status chance per second. *Sprays in a frontal area of effect (AoE), allowing it to hit multiple enemies at once. *Large magazine size. *High maximum ammo capacity. *Decent ammo efficiency, if utilizing the AoE correctly. *Second longest reach of all range-limited weapons at 40 meters. *Has innate Punch Through depth of 2 meters. *Damage does not fall off with radius. Disadvantages: *Low damage against single targets. *Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Damage decreased to 0.50x unless hitting directly with the central beam, which only has a reach of 20 meters. *Expends ammo rapidly, although its large reserve can alleviate this slightly. *Has a large "blind spot" between 25m and 35m where enemies cannot be damaged with continuous fire. This is lessened somewhat with Firestorm. Comparisons: *'Ignis Wraith', compared to the Ignis: **Slightly lower base damage (25.0 vs. 27.0). **Higher status chance (30.0% vs. 25.0%). **Higher crit chance (12.0% vs. 5.0%). **Larger magazine capacity (200 vs. 150). **Larger ammo capacity (800 vs. 750). Acquisition *The Ignis Wraith can be acquired from The Pacifism Defect event. The exact form in which the weapon can be acquired however differs depending on the level of participation during the event: **All Clan players who participated that achieve a specified score (e.g 260 for Ghost clans) received an Ignis Wraith blueprint at the end of the event. **All players in Clans that achieved a higher specified score during the event (e.g 4,000 for Ghost clans) immediately received a complete Ignis Wraith with pre-installed Orokin Catalyst and a weapon slot. **Clans that place within the Top 10% scoring clans within their tier received the Ignis Wraith as a Research project at the end of the event. *Its blueprint is tradable. Notes *The Ignis Wraith's hit detection is composed of three parts: **A perfectly accurate central beam that reaches up to 20m. This beam has a 2m Punch Through. **A 5 meter spherical AoE that appears at the end of this beam. **A 5 meter hemispherical AoE that appears at 40m (that is, a 5 meter spherical AoE with the far half cut off).[verification needed] *The central beam will deal the listed damage of the weapon. Both of the AoEs will deal 0.50x the listed damage. *When the Ignis Wraith begins firing, it creates an initial "puff" with an extremely wide angle that will deal a single tick of damage. This can hit enemies that the continuous beam and AoEs would otherwise miss.[further experimentation needed] *When combined with other elemental mods, such as , it will no longer deal the original fire damage, losing its high bonus versus Light Infested (+50%). Thus, it is advised to add damage to create damage to kill Light Infested. Add + to create damage, and add to create damage to kill Heavy Infested. *The Ignis can destroy rockets launched from a Bombard's Ogris. **This only works if the Ignis deals or damage. Building for or will not produce this effect. *The Ignis Wraith can deal headshots and target enemy weakspots. Tips *Hellfire and Wildfire apply fire elemental mod damage to the weapon. They do not act like base damage mods, but rather stack with the innate damage of the weapon. *Adding , , or in addition to damage makes the Ignis very effective versus Grineer / Corpus / Infested, though less effective against Corpus Proto Shields. *It is a wise idea to equip a long-ranged weapon in your secondary slot when using the Ignis Wraith. *It is unwise to have Specters equip this gun as they only fire on targets when they are ~10m away from them. *The AoE of the Ignis Wraith is treated as Punch Through due to the flames being considered explosions. *Combustion Beam can be equipped to the Ignis Wraith, causing enemies to deal damage on death to other nearby enemies. This aids in crowd control and quicker elimination of weaker and closely-grouped enemies. *Sinister Reach can also be equipped on the Ignis Wraith, greatly increasing the range of its central beam. This will also move the two AoEs forward by the same distance. *The radii of the two AoEs themselves can be increased with Firestorm. *Due to its nature of AoE, this weapon is particularly effective against destructible projectiles. *Adding Heavy Caliber as a second Serration results in an increase of damage. The reduction of accuracy will cause the beam to slightly waver, which is a negative for most weapons, but is arguably a benefit for the Ignis as the effective AoE spread will widen slightly. **The loss in accuracy is small enough that the central beam will still land headshots consistently at maximum distance, even with Sinister Reach equipped. *Ignis Wraith starts its damage over an extremely wide angle, reaching further away from the player over a split second as the Fire button is held. This explains the single tick of damage being dealt on enemies that the continuous fire would otherwise not hit. **This can be taken advantage against melee units, especially the Infested. **This is more effective on the Wraith variant, since can easily reach 100% Status Chance. This allows players to rapidly tapfire the weapon so that this initial tick repeatedly applies Status effects at a 100% chance, over an extremely wide area that the continuous fire would not be able to hit. *The Ignis Wraith is designed to deal with crowds, spreading low damage but hitting all enemies in range, where most other weapons (besides explosive dealing AoE weapons) are single or multi-target. In other words, the larger the crowd, the better the weapon becomes at distributing damage compared to most other weapons. *The Ignis Wraith is very useful in reactor core Sabotage missions, as its punch-through and wide attack area allows it to destroy several exposed reactor cores at once. *Shade's Ghost can activate even if the Ignis Wraith is being fired, so long as the fire key is held down upon Ghost's activation. **This is more effective on the Wraith variant, as it has 50 more magazine capacity over the original, allowing more time to be cloaked and deal damage. Trivia *The Ignis Wraith was hinted at by a forum post sent by Rebecca Ford regarding the then-upcoming The Pacifism Defect event that was an Acrostic, a form of writing where the first letter of each line spells out a word or words. The message, with the first letter of each line bolded for clarity, read as follows; Media Ignis VS Ignis Wraith (Direct Comparisons) Bugs *The flame effect will vanish when pressing the fire button in short bursts, causing the weapon to sometimes be firing invisible flames. Patch History }} See also *Ignis, the original variant. de:Ignis Wraith fr:Ignis Wraith Category:Wraith Category:Grineer Category:Heat Damage Weapons Category:Update 19